Nightmare Parasite's Ambition: Evolution
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This is a short fic about what the main villian of my series, Nightmare Parasite, hopes to achieve. GameAnime Crossover


**Nightmare Parasite's Ambition: Evolution**

**Characters and references of "Sonic the Hedgehog," by: Yuji Naka of SEGA.**

**Characters and references of "The Slayers," by: Kadokawa **

**Shoten and TV Tokyo**

**Story written by:**** Maurice A. Nigma**

In a realm that is not known to many beings throughout the cosmos, everything within its wake was engulfed in utter and total chaos. The laws of physics or any other physical or spiritual law of any realm no longer applied for when a being steps foot within this place. In a matter of speaking, any being living or dead, would turn mad once they step into this world of disorder and confusion. Of course, this didn't stop most beings from making it their home. Beings whose bodies have been modified in order to adapt and evolve to the harsh environments of the realm that now seemed like a daily occurrence rather than a fight for survival. That and the fact that a seemingly powerful entity was able to use its newly acquired powers in order to develop some stability in the dimension that its in.

The creature that now governs and survey those within its domain is none other than the liquid organism known as Nightmare Parasite Chaos. This creature is a being whose very existence was spawned through the use of very advanced genetics and cloning along with ancient but powerful magic. This liquid organism draws and gains its strength and power by absorbing any cells from creatures that would be spilled within its rampage whether they'd be living or dead. With this unique ability, this creature could also be able to take on the shapes, forms, and abilities of other life forms while at the same time being able to evolve using the cells that it gathered while traveling to different dimensions growing stronger, resilient, intelligent, and more powerful than it was previously. Over time, this liquid entity was able to develop an ability that no other living being, may it be demon or holy god, was able to accomplish: to regenerate and resurrect the dead back to the way they were with their soul intact.

With this powerful ability, Nightmare Parasite was able to create creatures with powers and abilities beyond any that any realm has ever seen as well as bring back most who had died or killed throughout the cosmos. This ability allowed the creature to create powerful generals such as the humanoid vampire Shade the Red Shadow. Despite having created others with the help of Professor Diol of the Four Worlds as well as their new arrival, the robotics genius Dr. Weil, Parasite considered Shade to be one of his greatest creations that it has ever made. Considering the fact that the vampire was made with the blood of its two hated enemies, it was proud of him nonetheless.

_"Those two humans have certainly gotten stronger since the time I've fought with them," _Nightmare Parasite thought to itself just as it waved its hands and mentally willed a couple of dozen viewing bubbles in front of its sights right as each are showing a scene of the mentally mentioned human couple did in their exploits. _"It seems so long ago that it happened. In this realm, time itself is no longer a factor for there is plenty of time for me to gather and replenish my strength as well as contemplate what I've done in the past. _

_"T__hese two humans that I'm looking at right now,__ it seems rather unlikely that they are the same creatures that I've fought so long ago. They've gotten so much stronger than what they both once were. The young boy Miguel is starting training on learning on how to use magic in the Lord of Nightmare's realms while the girl Sylphiel is beginning to develop her own powers and abilities. Abilities have started to surface thanks to the cells that I've tried to integrate into her being in order to gain control over her and Miguel as well as acquire her DNA. Her new shape shifting ability is quite the marvel considering that she just started using it in such a short amount of time. However, it's far from perfect seeing that she only could take on the forms and abilities of other female beings while only capable with copying the males' abilities. _

_"The same should go for the boy. From what I could see, he is only able to obtain the forms and structures of other beings as well as their own natural born powers and abilities. Forms and structures such as the rock skin of the human chimera Zelgadis Greywords. The born powers and abilities of the Mobians such as Sonic's super speed and Shadow's ability to use Chaos Control as well as Espio's power of invisibility. But I'm also curious about his ability in order to acquire learned skills and abilities that would normally take months or years of practice to achieve in such a short amount of time. His only flaw is that he lacks the patience and experience he needs in order to control the abilities and skills that he's acquired properly. _

_"The only obstacle that seems to be in my way is that ancient blade his. The Star Sword is able to harm and inflict damage on me in our first encounter. It seems that that weapon of his seems to have a consciousness of its own for when it managed to prevent me from subduing him into my control. Almost as if the weapon itself is now an extent of the boy's very being and soul. Hmm. Very curious indeed." _

Nightmare Parasite paused its own thoughts for a moment in order to take a look at it's surroundings as well as scanning its entire current form that it now took right before going back into its thoughts. _"Another pressing matter is the fact that those two are seemingly evolving with every passing moment of their lives. Those two may not be aware of it, but with every second they live, my own cells are improving their genetic structures slowly. Given time and a little training, those two humans would evolve into beings that are beyond anything that they have ever encountered. They might even surpass me while I'm in my current state. _

_"Despite being able to wield such great power and abilities that no living organism would ever hope to achieved, I have yet to reach to the point of perfection in my evolution. In order for me to evolve and achieve the level that I desire, I__would have to absorb beings with unique kinds of DNA as well as large amounts spiritual power and energy. DNA and power that no other living being would be able to achieve.__As a matter of fact, I think that I've already found my first source." _

With those thoughts done within its mind, the black and red liquid creature willed one of the viewing bubbles to come right towards its direction stopped in front of its master's face. What it viewed is the sleeping form of Sylphiel Nels Lahda being a bit disturbed while in her slumber. From what Nightmare Parasite saw, it could tell that the young woman is having a nightmare of her own. _"But not a normal nightmare. No, this is something that could only be caused by an outside force or something that has been festering within her soul. The small remaining portion of that little brat Phibrizzo is growing at a rather fast rate. More so than even I couldn't have anticipated. With all that power that the shrine maiden is giving off thanks to the instability of her emotions combined with the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, it would only be a matter of time before he resurfaces into the living world." _

_"But once he does fully appear into the physical world again, I'll see to it personally that the little brat of a Dark Lord would never appear in existence ever again by absorbing his very being into my own. __Once__ my first step in my evolution is complete, I would be able to send my armies into other realms so that they would be able to track down specific sources for me to absorb as well as conquer a few worlds while they're at it. Once I absorb the components needed to reach my perfected evolution, I will become the most powerful being that has ever lived throughout existence. Realities and time lines would be bended to my will alone and beings would seemed to be nothing more than insects to me. I would be able to remake and shape all realms by my very thoughts and will alone. All beings throughout existence will bow down to me once they've all experienced the true might of my power. Even that young human and his mate would bow to me once they face the presence of the Ultimate Being. Heh! Heh! Heh!" _

"Shogar! Come forth!" was what the liquid creature shouted out with its snake sounding voice as it echoed throughout the darkness of its chamber. A moment later, the parasitic organism saw its ghostly servant appearing within a shroud of darkness and red that soon took the form of a rather malevolent spectere with four arms looking as though they were ready to pounce on their prey at any moment.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! You called, Lord Parasite?" was what the spiritual creature said to his creator with a polite bow and a smug grin on his face that would make even the bravest warriors tremble.

Nightmare Parasite wasn't fazed by the smile of its general face just as it began to speak in a low but serious tone in its voice, "Shogar, I have a very special assignment for you..."

**The End**

**A/N:** Okay, this is a fiction that has been crawling in my mind for some time now, and it's also an idea that I've been having within my mind that I've been thinking about since creating Nightmare Parasite. This fiction takes place right before the discontinued story named **Hellmaster Returns**. I'm not planning on making another chapter to this fiction anytime soon for it's only something that came to mind. There's going to be another fiction that takes place right in the middle of the story **Bass's Assault**. It involves the three mystic beings that have been helping my main character and the rest of the characters thoughout the series. It'll be a while before it's up. Thank you all for your support. And just so you know, the brief mentioning of Dr. Weil is only made possible thanks to the people of Capcom and that he belongs to them and them alone. So please don't flame me for it. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma

The Great Blue One


End file.
